Most wells behave characteristically different over time due to geophysical, physical, and chemical changes in the subterranean reservoir that feeds the well. For example, it is common for well production to decline. This decline in production can occur due to declining pressures in the reservoir, and can eventually reach a point where there is not enough pressure in the reservoir to economically realize production through the well to the surface. Alternatively or in addition, liquid production can increase or decrease. As production parameters of the well change, additional equipment can be added to maintain production. For example, a top side compressor and/or pump are sometimes used to extend the life of the well by decreasing pressure at the top of the well.